Random Warriors Lemons
by grauns
Summary: *I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.* These are just some random Warriors lemons I made for fun, and now I'm sharing them. Enjoy :)


**Swift x fox (RAPE/LUST)**

Swiftfeather growled to herself as she glanced at the trail of liquid left behind from her dripping core. She was in one of the worst heats of her life, and she didn't have anyone to mate with. She sighed, knowing in her mind that she would have to get rid of her heat one way or another. _To the twolegplace_, she thought to herself. As long as she could find a loner or even a kittypet to mate with… Oh, how she longed to have a barbed member in her core! Ever since Ripplestream had died in battle, Swiftfeather hadn't had anyone to mate with.

As she set off toward the twolegplace, she gasped as dull claws dug into her shoulders, dragging her backwards to a bush. She tried to fight it but the grip was too strong. She swiveled, eyes widening to find herself face-to-face with a dog-fox. The fox snarled, and Swiftfeather's gaze drifted to his belly, where, near the back, his large member hung erect. She swallowed, realizing the fox wanted to mate with her. She unsheathed her claws instinctively.

Swiftfeather backed away, but her core was beginning to ooze more; she was getting aroused at just the _idea_ of mating. Finally, lust overcame logic and she fell into a mating crouch with a sigh. _It's not like I can have kits with him, anyway._ The dog-fox let out a bark of triumph and sloppily gripped her body in his rough, large paws.

Swiftfeather let out a soft gasp as she felt the dog-fox's large member poking at the entrance to her core. The fox thrust in, and she let out a scream of pain as it stretched her walls. The fox slammed repeatedly into her lubricated core. There were no barbs, but it was far thicker and longer than any tom she'd had in her before. Swiftfeather moaned in discomfort as her walls were stretched far past how they'd ever been before. She let out a yowl as he rammed her G-spot every time.

"Harder!" she cried out, though of course he couldn't understand. He did seem to obey though, he pulled almost all the way out and plunged back in again, repeatedly banging against her G-spot, even harder than before.

"_I'm cumming!_" Swiftfeather screeched, throwing her head back as he pumped harder. _That's the fastest I've ever finished. _She yowled in ecstasy as she sprayed his lower body and his member with cum. She could tell he was close, too, based on his member throbbing in her core. He thrust twice more, before finally he forced his knot in and came. She moaned as she felt his steaming-hot cum leaking out of her core. He collapsed, still inside of her, panting heavily. She grunted in discomfort; he was so deep inside her it ached a bit. The fox was on top of her, his limbs splayed out in an exhausted position. She wriggled off his member, clawing her way out from under the dog-fox. She laid down to wash herself, juices soaking the fur around her gaping core. She lapped up the oozing, creamy white fluids ands savored their flavor. She glanced toward the dog-fox, but he had left. Just then, a shadow fell over her. She glanced up to see the fox. She suppressed a cry of surprise. _He still wants more?_ Fear crept over her. _My heat's been resolved, I don't need any more. But still… It felt so _good…

Swiftfeather forced herself back into a mating crouch, her core still lubricated from the cum. The dog-fox didn't waste any time this time, thrusting in faster than before. _He seems… _bigger _than before._ Swiftfeather's back legs were being lifted from the ground each time the dog-fox rammed into her, and she didn't want it to stop. She gasped with every breath, her lungs aching and pelt hot. Swiftfeather squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaking her face. It was incredible. She opened her mouth to let out a moan, and immediately felt a member shove into her open maw.

She snapped her eyes open to see the underside of a fox. _There's two?!_ Knowing she was trapped now, Swiftfeather rasped her tongue expertly around the tip. She swirled it around her mouth and sucked hard. _I can't breathe, it's so big…_

Swiftfeather thought her vision darkened, and her head was swimming. She was still sucking, members in both ends, when the one in her mouth finished, hot cum exploding in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could but most of it still ended up on the ground. Swiftfeather's face was shoved down by a paw, and she felt another member poke at her tail-hole.

_No,_ she thought to herself, _no. Don't. Not at the same time._ But her tongue was too heavy to make any sound, and her thoughts were heard by no one but her. She couldn't suppress a scream of pain as the member thrust into her tail hole. There was a rhythm to it, tail-hole out, core in… vice versa. Swiftfeather couldn't think anymore, her head was overloaded with thoughts of mating. Another fox lifted her head and thrust into her mouth, all four of her paws now lifting off the ground.

Swiftfeather realized she was now nothing but… A toy. A toy for foxes to mate with. And now… She couldn't ask to be anything more.

Swiftfeather couldn't keep track of how many foxes raped her, or how many times she came. She didn't even know a number big enough. And that was just fine with her.


End file.
